Masquerade
by Sky Dragon Queen
Summary: Piper goes to a masquerade ball. What is going to happen may surprise you. PxA. RnR. More chapters will be posted soon. Need more reviews before putting up next Chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Masquerade

By Sky Dragon Queen

Everyday life in Atmos for the Storm Hawks was protecting all the terras of Atmos. But this week was different. Cyclonis in not attacking anything or anybody and Atmos hasn't seen her for over a week, so everyone is having a holiday. On the Condor, a particular Blond was having a field day.

"Can we go to Tropica?" Finn asked for the umpteenth time.

He was so excited about having a holiday that he was bouncing up and down. Piper sighed. Spread out on the table in the bridge was papers, reports, maps and party invites. Stork was piloting the Condor and was waiting for a place to go. Junko was eating something that looked like Merb Cabbage. Aerrow was sitting across from Piper at the table and reading and invite.

"The Absolute Zeroes want us to come to their terra for a snow/party fight," Aerrow read.

"And the Rex Guardians have invited us to a fun tournament," Piper replied.

"What about Tropica? We have to go to Tropica," Finn asked desperately.

Piper gave Finn a dirty look. She picked up an envelope that had some fancy joined up writing on it and had a red wax real. Breaking the seal, Piper read the letter.

_Dear Storm Hawks._

_On Behalf of terra Ball, we invite you to our upcoming masquerade ball. It will take place this Saturday night. If you are coming, ball gowns, costumes and tuxedoes must be theme is 19 century French. Food will be provided and we hope to see you there,_

_Yours sincerely,_

_Grand Minister of terra ball/_

Excitement sprang up inside Piper. Aerrow saw this on her face and quickly took the letter from her. Reading it, a plan seemed to open like a flower in Aerrow's mind. Unknown to anyone else, except Radarr, Aerrow was secretly in love with Piper but was too scared to do anything about it. Also he didn't want Finn to find out.

"What is it?" Finn asked, as he saw a grin on Aerrow's face.

"There's A Masquarad Ball at Terra Ball,"Piper squealed in delight.

"What's a Masquerade?" Finn asked.

"It's when people dress up in old gowns and suits or costumes. Then they dance around in a huge ballroom. They were masks to hide their identity so no-one would recognize them," Piper explained.

Finn groaned.

"Why can't we go to Tropica?" he asked.

At the same time, Finn and Piper looked at Aerrow. It was his decision because he was captain.

"Finn, why do you want to go to Tropica?" Aerrow asked.

"Well it's the beach and...er…um….fun," replied Finn pulling words out of the air.

"Ah eh," Aerrow replied not showing that much interest." And you, Piper. Why do you want to go to the ball?"

"The masquerade is something different from Tropica. There will be food, music, people and dancing. Also," Piper looked over to Finn. "There will be charming young ladies to dance with." she continued.

At the mention of girls Finn was nearly going over to Piper's side until he remembered that it was a dumb ball and thought better of it.

"Nah, girls are okay but dancing, old ball gowns and distasteful food, no thanks" Finn said, turning his nose up at the idea.

"Fine, if you guys don't want to go tho the masquerade with me then I will go myself," Piper yelled and without another word, stormed out of the bridge.

"Now can we go to Tropica?" Finn asked.


	2. Chapter 2: Terra Mall

Chapter 2: Terra Mall

Piper was in her room finding her purse and her bag. She was going to terra Mall to by a nice dress and a mask to go with it. When she found everything and put them in her bag along with her crystal staff and spare crystals. There was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Piper asked.

"Its Aerrow," replied a voice.

"Come in," she replied.

The door whooshed upwards and Aerrow walked in.

"Just ignore the guys Piper. They never like your ideas about fun. You know that. Anyway Finn likes staying with the old and he can't stand new things, pretty things," Aerrow said, standing in the doorway.

Piper looked at him. His messy red hair was eye-catching and his strong frame was relaxed and peaceful. His brilliant, green eyes were filled with determent, worry and something else. Love? She was so lost in her own thoughts and lost in his eyes that she didn't hear her name being called.

"PIPER!" Aerrow called again.

"Yes?" Piper replied, snapping out of her trance.

"Are you alright?" Aerrow asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said waving a hand.

"The rest of the team did a vote when you left. Go to masquerade or go to Tropica," Aerrow informed

"What did you vote for?" Piper asked.

"I'm the captain so I didn't vote. Also I don't care where we go," Aerrow replied.

"Chicken," Piper said mockingly.

"I'm not a chicken," Aerrow said.

"Where are you off to?" he continued.

"To Terra Mall. I'm going to be buying myself a masquerade dress and mask," Piper explained as she shouldered her back pack and left her room.

"I don't get it. If you go to a ball aren't you suppose to go with someone, to dance with?" asked Aerrow.

"Well I'll just stand there and look pretty, and hopefully some one will ask me to dance." Piper replied.

At this Aerrow's blood turned to fire.

"Someone else dancing with Piper, over my dead body," Aerrow thought.

They had been walking to the hanger while they had been talking. When they reached the hanger, Finn and Junko had both changed into their swimming trunks and were both bouncing up and down, singing "Tropica, Tropica, Tropica, Tropica."

"Guys can you please stop....!" Aerrow asked but was interrupted by another chorus of "Tropica."

Aerrow sighed, and then looked over at Piper who was giggling at both Aerrow and the boys. Aerrow couldn't help but stare into Piper's, orange orbs. They were filled with happiness, excitement and joy. But luckily he was able to recover faster than Piper did.

"SHUT UP!" Aerrow bellowed.

Junko and Finn froze in mid- bounce.

"Sorry," Finn apologised

Piper gave a small giggle as she walked over to her heli-scooter.

"The Condors near Terra Mall so if you need any help or a lift, just say the word," Aerrow informed. Then saying;

"And we will not go to Tropica until you get back."

At this there was a moan from behind them.

Piper got on her heli-scooter and flew out of the hanger.

A second passed as Aerrow processed his thoughts getting them together. Radarr hopped onto his shoulder and gave a little moan as he read the look in Aerrow's handsome face. Aerrow smiled then bolted onto his own skimmer.

"STORK, YOU'RE IN CHARGE," Yelled Aerrow as he revved the engines and shot out of the hanger following Piper to Terra Mall.

Terra Mall was filled with shops and had to be the biggest shopping outlet on all of Atmos. Piper was confident that she would find a dress for the ball the next evening. While she was looking she saw so many pretty things like dresses, jewellery, shoes and so many other things. In one window was a beautiful white dress. In front of the window three people that piper knew so well stood. One was a black hair teenager; the other was a tall blue furred blizzarian, and a purple haired sky-knight.

"HEY!" Piper called out.

Starling turned round and beamed when she saw Piper coming towards them. Suzy Lu and Dove smiled warmly as Piper gave each of them a hug.

"What are you girls doing here?" asked Piper.

"We were invited to Terra masquerade this Saturday. So here we all are looking for a nice costume," explained Starling.

"I was already in the mall at the time these guys showed up. Billy Rex has a cold and well quite simply, I ran out of gum,' Suzy Lu put in.

All of the girl laughed at this and walked into the dress shop.

A few feet away from the shop, a monkey like squirrel was grumbling unhappily. He was angry and disappointed with his new look. The brownie fur that covered him was very unpleasant and looked shabby. He really missed his own nice clean fur. Moaning He looked up at his best friend with a look that if said in words will say "I hate you why in all of Atmos am I doing this again and why do I look like a dog that just rolled in dung."

"I'm really sorry buddy," said his friend. "I'll make it up to you, I promise, but we need to take a low profile if we are going to pull this off."

The animal moaned, but followed his friend.

Meanwhile in Cyclonia:

Master Cyclonis was in her throne room, smiling to herself. She had just goten word from one of her spy's, that Terra Masquerade were going to unveil a crystal and was inviting Sky Squadrons from all over Atmos. The crystal was unknown to her spy's and herself, but if Terra Masquerade was inviting Sky-Knights, then that meant it was very special. There was a knock at her door.

"Come In, Dark Ace," she called.

Dark Ace walked in with his sword strapped to his back.

"Master," Dark Ace said Bowing to Cyclonis's back.

"Do you know why I have summoned you Dark Ace?" Master Cyclonis asked.

"Please enlighten me, Master," Dark Ace replied.

"Terra Masquerade is having a ball, to honour an unveiling of a very unique crystal. Only a handful of people have been allowed to attend this event. Most of them are Sky knights," Cyclonis explained.

"Really?" Dark Ace asked. _"Aerrow would be there." He thought_

"I know what you are thinking, Dark Ace. You think the Storm Hawks will be there. I also think that is the case. So this would be a treat as well as a mission. We can destroy all the Sky Knights there and we will have victory. We can also destroy the Storm Hawks for good," Cyclonis said.

"So Master, What is your plan?," Asked Dark Ace.

"We go undercover to the ball. Better to use stealth instead of brute strength. My Plan is flawless and all worked out. Also we can have some fun with this. But there a things to prepare, like disguises and we need Ravess to teach you and some talons to Dance," Cyclonis said evilly.

Dark Ace was thrown off his train of thought when Master Cyclonis had said he had to learn how to dance.

"What is so important about this crystal Master?" Dark Ace asked.

"That I am not quite sure of. My Spy's haven't heard of the name but Terra Masquerade is not only a party place, but they hold some of the rarest crystals in storage there. I have tried to get them but they are highly protected. So this one will do," She explained.

The Dark Ace nodded as Master Cyclonis turned round.

"So get practising Dark Ace. Tomorrow night we go to the ball," She said smiling. Master Cyclonis laughed and Cyclonia echoed with it.

Meanwhile back at terra Mall.

Piper and the girls had been shopping all day but could not find the perfect dresses. Piper was getting tired and was starting to have second thoughts about the ball. Aerrow was right. A ball was only fun with someone else. She only wanted to dance with Aerrow but thanks to Finn and his obsession with Tropica she had missed the chance. Piper sighed.

"What's wrong Piper?" Starling Asked.

"Oh, nothing," She replied.

"HEY look," Dove said pointing.

There with fine dresses in the window was a dress shop. It was called 'Dress to Impress.' It looked like a good shop, so the girls went in to have a look.

The dresses were spectacular. Frills, pearls, sparkles and sequins caught there eyes. Dove dived into a basket of discount dresses, Suzy Lu was looking at Jewellery, Starling was looking at the shoes and Piper was looking at the dresses that lined the wall. The girls found some dresses and took turns trying them on. Starling chose a light purple ballroom dress with pearls and sparkles. Suzy Ly chose a Dark blue sequined dress with a low back and tight fitting ending at her ankles. Dove chose a Green Lace, long sleeved dress with diamonds and frilled out at the bottom. Piper loved the dresses they had found but still couldn't find a dress for her. The girl's after buying their dresses helped her look. Piper was browsing through a rack when a dress caught her eye.

The dress was an orange colour the same colour as her eyes with a midnight blue sash. When the dress past the knees it turned to layers of frills. Piper tried it one with her hair down. Piper looked brilliant. The top of the dress went down into a V neck and the blue sash was weighted down by a diamond. Her shoes were the same colour as the dress and she had chosen some white gloves that matched it perfectly.

"Oh La La," Dove awed.

"Aerrow Look out," Suzy Lu said smiling.

At the mention of Aerrow, Piper's guilt went deeper.

"What's wrong?" asked Starling.

"Nothing," Piper said, quickly.

"You're thinking about Aerrow aren't you?" Suzy Lu said playfully.

"No," Piper responded.

Suzy Lu gave piper a look that if said in words would say 'Yes you are.'

Piper sighed in defeat.

"Aren't you going with him?" asked Dove.

"He and the other guys are going to Tropica, while I am going to the ball. They had a vote to see were to go and everyone wanted to go to Tropica," Piper explained.

"What did he vote for?"Starling asked.

"He didn't vote. He said captains aren't allowed to vote, but think he was just saying that so not to upset me," Piper replied.

The girls exchanged looks at each other, and then Starling said:

"Piper maybe he was thinking about something else. Piper, has he been acting strange, or has anything happened, that you think is strange?" Starling asked.

Piper thought. Now she came to think about it there were some things she had noticed.

"Well there was the time when we first heard about the ball. Aerrow had mostly taken my side but I didn't think to reason why, and when we were both going to the hanger I told him what I was going to do at the ball and, I think it was the light, but it seemed that Aerrow's face had palled a bit. Also in the hanger when I was going, I heard over the radio, something Aerrow was yelling to Stork. I only got the beginning but I swear that he was saying,"Stork you're in charge" and that was it," Piper said.

The girl's faces were deep in thought. Each thinking what Aerrow was doing. Piper looked at her clock and nearly fainted. It was sundown (6:00) Aerrow would be ballistic.

"I have to go," Piper said.

"Oh quick buy your things and don't forget your mask," Dove said, as she handed Piper a golden mask, with orange and blue streamers linked to the sides. Piper thanked her and bought her dress and her other things

The next Day went slowly. Piper had come back at night and was in time to eat dinner with the boys. Finn and Junko was straggly silent at the dinner table and Aerrow was listening to what happened at the mall. Piper then left the kitchen and made her way to her room bidding everyone a goodnight. Now to keep herself busy she stayed in her room, working on maps and crystals, sometimes even working on her skimmer. Aerrow came and made sure she was alright but like the others he had something else on his mind. Finally the time rolled around to leave and Piper was able to get into her costume. The dress was even more stunning then in the shop, she wore white gloves and her hair was out. She wore diamond bracelets and her crystal necklace. Also strapped to her leg was her crystal stuff and a hidden pouch was where she hid some crystals. When she was satisfied with herself, Piper went out and walked to the bridge. When she entered most of the boys were doing normal things until Finn noticed her.

"Looking nice, Piper," Finn said.

"Whoa," Junko said.

Radarr's expression was his jaw hitting the floor and Stork gave an eye twitched but gave thumbs up. But Piper was looking at Aerrow's face. His eyes were wide and his mouth was slightly ajar. He stood stock still and Piper could feel his eyes taking in every slight detail like a hawk.

"Piper you look, incredible," he breathed.

"Thanks," Piper said blushing.

"Well I'm going now," Piper continued. "There are fresh sand cakes in the fridge and a spare frost crystal in my room on my desk,"

The radio crackled into life as Starling's voice came onto the speakers.

"Starling calling Storm Hawks, are you reading me? Over" said the voice.

Aerrow grabbed the radio microphone and spoke into it.

"This is the Storm Hawks, what is it Starling? Over," he asked.

"Aerrow, I was just wandering in I could pick up Piper to go to Masquerade. I wander if I could land on your runway? Over," Starling replied.

Aerrow looked at Piper then said;

"Sure Starling. Over and Out."

After the radio conversation, Piper heard Starling land on the runway and went out to meet her. Like Piper, Starling was dressed in her ball gown dress, but had hitched up the skirt to reveal pants underneath.

"You two look like you are dressed to impress," Aerrow said lightly.

The girls smiled and Piper said her farewells. The girl's zoomed of the runway not looking back.

'Now that the cost is clear," Aerrow thought he ventured back to his room. Radarr saw this and came with him. Safely in his room Aerrow shut the door and locked it. Going to his bed he fished out a long flat parcel. Un-wrapping it he smiled at the contents. Radarr smiled too at the contents of the parcel.

"Ok Radarr, it's time to put into action our little plan," Aerrow said.

Radarr nodded, smiling and went out the door.

A minute later Aerrow could hear, a commotion out in the hall way. Looking through his door Aerrow saw Radarr run pass with Finn's guitar; Storks mind worm helmet, Junko's teddy bear, rope and a firework.

"GIVE THAT BACK YOU BLUE FURRY SQUARRIAL!" Yelled Finn as he ran past.

Stork ran after Finn with a Death glare in his eyes and Junko was running after him, puffing and whizzing, trying to keep up.

Aerrow smiled one of his grins as he grabbed the parcel and ran out to the hanger.


	3. Chapter 3: Terra Masquarade

Chapter Three: Terra masquerade.

The Masquerade ball was magnificent. Piper could see costumes and dresses in every colour and style. Piper was leaning up against a pillar at the edge of the dance floor. In front of her, partners danced together with the music played by the orchestra at the far end of the hall. Starling, Suzy-Lu and Dove stood next to her, talking in hushed tones about good looking dresses and hot guys. The evening went smoothly and as the night wore on, Piper had spotted Harrier, and the Rex Guardians, a few of Suzy-Lu's team, Some of Dove's team and some Screaming Queens. Dove had been asked to Dance by one of her crew and Suzy-Lu had gone off with Billy-Rex. Starling stayed for a while but many guys came up to her but she refused them.

"Starling, why are you not dancing with any of these boys?" Piper asked.

"Because they are all too young and I don't want to leave you alone," Starling replied.

"Oh Starling, don't worry about me, you have fun," Piper said.

Starling smiled just when a man came up to her and asked for a dance. The men had a very strong Terra Rex accent. Starling accepted and Piper found out it was Harrier. Before Starling went off, she whispered something into Piper's ear.

"You know there is a hot young man looking at you. He's leaning against a pillar a little away from you. Girls have been staring at him for a long time, but he's been looking at you," she said.

Pretending to look at the orchestra, Piper had a quick look at the boy that Starling had said about. Piper found him in her quick glance. He wasn't hard to miss him. Starling was right; he was handsome and looked strong and independent. He wore a white shirt that was loses around the neckline, but tighten all the way to his waist. His sleeves were long and lose and like the waist tighten around his wrists. His shirt was tucked in and he wore long black pants with leather black boots. He wore a cape which was black on the outside and red inside, double sided so it could be worn any way. He wore a black cowboy hat with a red feather and his mask was gold steel, furnished into a crochet pattern. He was leaning there like he owned the place, but was looking in her direction. Piper looked back to the dancers but she knew that he knew that she had noticed him. Piper watched Starling dancing with Harrier, they looked so happy together and Piper was thinking what it would be like to have someone to love you and care for you. As the night wore on, Boys were starting to notice her and kept looking at her with looks in their eyes. Piper noticed this and ignored them, but was starting to have second thoughts of this ball.

"Why Hello darling,"

Piper turned to see a boy she had never met. He wore a green mask and black hair. He wore a costume like a French prince and held a glass of red wine in his left hand.

"Darling you look very lonely back here, why don't you and I have a nice dance then we can go someplace else," he said, his voice slurring a bit.

Piper noticed this and her caution scale went from a five to a nine.

"No thanks," Piper replied

"Oh come on. One quick dace and that's all," he said grabbing her arm.

"Let Go, I don't want to dance with you," Piper said anger and fear in her voice.

Suddenly the boy gave a little yelp of pain as someone broke his grip on Piper's arm. Piper looked. The boy from the pillar had come over and had broken the grip the boy had on Piper.

"The young Lady said she didn't want to dance with you," The boy said. His voice was stern but had the tone of someone in charge and was filled with warning. The boy noticed the tone and walking away from them nursing his wrist and muttering.

"Don't hold it against him, not all people are bad," the pillar boy said.

"Thank you," Piper said, rubbing her arm a bit, said "Who are you?"

"My name is Robin," he said bowing and then asking, "And what is your name, milady?"

"Piper," she replied. Robin picked up her hand and kissed the back of it.

"A pleasure to meet you, Ms Piper," he replied.

Piper smiled, maybe coming to the ball was a good idea after all. Another song started up, and Robin looked at Piper before bowing and saying, "Would you care to dance, Piper?"

Piper looked out to the dance floor and then let Robin take her hand. The song was a fast piece but had slow bits in it. Piper and Robin danced in the middle of the dance floor. As they danced Piper got the feeling that she knew this person. He was so familiar, yet so full of mystery. The song got faster as it played and Piper found herself being twirled around the dance floor like a puppet on strings. Robin was so nimble with his feet and his hands that Piper didn't know if she was even touching the floor. Other dancers cleared the dance floor as the ending of the song was being played. They both did many moves that the other dancers gasped at. The song ended and Piper and Robin twirled on the spot and the song ended with the last note. The ball room erupted into applause and woops. Robin held Piper, so she wouldn't fall over.

"Wow," Piper gasped as she got her bearings back.

"Yeah," Robin breathed back. "Nice Dancing."

"You to," Piper replied breathless.

Another song started and Robin led her off the dance floor and to a small veranda looking over terra Masquerade.

Meanwhile dancing at the edge of the dance floor, away from all the commotion, a couple danced slow and steady.

"Why do I have to do this, Master?" asked the dirty blond. He was dressed in black suit and had a red shirt underneath it. His mask was a purple to match his partners dress.

"Dark Ace, calm yourself. No-one is going to find us out and my fool proof. All we have to do is wait until they revile the crystal. Then we grab it if it's valuable to me," his partner replied. She was dressed in a long purple dress and her moron hair was pulled back into a bun. Her mask was a red- purple colour and had black feathers sticking to it.

"But Master, what if something goes wrong and how do we know who's who?" Dark Ace asked.

"I don't care about that, Dark Ace because we have all the help we need," Master Cyclonis replied, looking at the waiters and some of the guests.

"Soon Our preparations will pay off and the crystal will be ours," Master Cyclonis said as she silently laughed. Dar Ace said nothing more and they continued to dance.

On the veranda, the air was cool and crisp and Piper sighed in content. Robin had vanished and when Piper was getting worried he came back with two glasses of water with a lemon slice in each.

"So piper what do you do for a living?" Robin asked as he sipped his water.

"Well I am a crystal expert and a navigator," Piper replied drinking her water, gratefully.

"Crystal expert and navigator, that's a lot to do for someone like you. You are also a fighter, and by my observations a very good one," Robin replied.

Piper looked at his thoughtfully then said;

"How do you know if I'm a fighter or not?" she asked.

"When we were dancing you had the footwork of a fighter and you anticipated every move and possibly outcomes. Also you have a crystal staff strapped to your leg and a pocket for crystals," Robin replied smiling.

Piper looked at him, with shock all over her face.

"How'd you know?" she gasped.

"Piper, as a fighter like you, there are things that one must look out for, like weapons, crystals and other things that can cause damage," He replied.

"Do you have a team?" asked Piper suddenly.

Robin was a bit thrown by this question but recovered and replied, "No."

Piper looked at him. Robin noticed this and asked, "What's wrong?"

"You remind me of someone," she replied.

"And who do I remind you of?" he asked.

"My Captain," Piper replied.

"You're Captain? Ms Piper I didn't know you were part of a squadron. May I ask what squadron you are from?"

Piper was about to answer when suddenly there was a sound from inside like a gong.

"I think that's the signal," Robin said, looking back to the dance floor.

"What signal?" asked Piper.

"The signal for everyone to stop what they're doing and the unveiling is taking place," Robin replied, setting down his glass and offering his arm, which Piper took.

When they entered the Ball room, everyone was staring at a huge stage that was opposite the orchestra. Behind it was a huge window looking out over Terra Masquerade. The stage was covered in red silk and something was coming out of the floor of the stage. It was a box but it was covered by a blue and green silk cloth. An elderly man was steeping forward. He wore a long robe in purple and yellow colours and reminded Piper of the elders of Terra Rex. The man lifted his hand for everyone to be quite and the ball room hushed into silence.

"Welcome to Terra Masquerade," He called out to the crowed. "I hope that everything is to your liking and that you are enjoying your selves. I am the grand minister of Terra Masquerade and I have invited some of you here to witness the unveiling of something very precious to us. We have all agreed to show one of our treasures to Atmos. No-one has seen this before and we are showing you, and you only. I give to you the thing that has kept us safe over time. Allow me to reveal, the Terra Stone."

The cloth over the box slid away and the ballroom gasped all at once. There, flouting in a glass box prison was a crystal no-one had seen before. It was the size of a fist and was a ocean blue with flecks of green on its surface. It looked like a different world suspended there in the glass.

"This Terra Stone has the power over making, repairing and creating Terras. Its power is even unknown to us and this terra," the grand minister explained.

Robin leaned in and whispered into Piper's ear.

"Why would they have something like that and not give it to Atmos. There are a couple of Terras out there that need help. Why are they only showing it now?"

"Terra Masquerade isn't just famous for its parties. They are famous because they have a safe where they keep valuable crystals, Like Gandstaff. But they don't give them to anybody," Piper explained.

The grand minister was still talking and Robin and Piper were able to hear the last bit of his sentence.

"This crystal is so secretive that even Master Cyclonis doesn't know about it yet."

"Oh But I do!" echoed a voice that rang of the walls and made Piper's hair stand on end.

There Standing in the only exit was Master Cyclonis, With Dark Ace behind her and a talon Squadron behind her.

**Cliff-hanger. Anyway more reviews are needed for both this story and my other one so please review. The Song I based the dance on was called "Danse Bucanal" it was a piece that I played, In Sydney, and got Gold in the International Music Festival. It's also my Favourite. So sorry for the cliff Hanger but the next chapter is the last one. I'm sorry it's not long enough but this was my first story on Fan fiction. Please review and Happy reading. **


	4. Chapter 4: Relise

**Sky Dragon Queen. **

**Hello all my readers out there in the big blue yonder of the net. Here it is. After waiting and waiting the last chapter is up and ready. I know it was only four chapters and not much to read but This is one of my first stories and everyone was so nice. **

**Anyway in celebration of the last chapter I have decided to thank some of my reviews. Something different and something tells me that I will be doing this for every last chapter I do. **

**Reviews:**

**misswatson97****: Yes everyone will be thinking that but thanks for the review. You were the lucky 20. Congratulations. **

**Sapphearceskyy****: Thanks, don't worry I read the story then complement on the end. Don't worry everything will become clear in this chapter. Thanks for Reviewing. **

**A reader of StormHawks Fanfics: Thanks for the review and don't worry I'm not happy with it either, but with me I'll give over a story to someone saying it's rubbish and they say it's good so I don't know where I stand anymore. Thanks for the heads up and I will keep that in mind when I put more Stories up. **

**Prettydawn: Thank you and I liked your profile. I burst out laughing when I read it. Thanks for Reviewing and I see that you have chosen an avatar, it suits you. **

**WithoutReprive: What do you mean 'that happened a lot faster then I excepted'? May I ask what you meant by that, Also bother, yes it was a little too obvious. Thanks for the review. **

**Invader Luna: Thanks for reviewing.**

**Amethyst: I never thought of using a Cromor crystal but that's actually a good idea. And yes it is always bad news when Cyclonians come into the mix.**

**Cow girl Rita: Thanks for reviewing. I never saw it like that, but now you have pointed it out I can see they are both birds. The original name was 'Night wing' but that was a mouthful. Thanks for the review. **

**XXSilverXTwilightXX**:** Thanks for reviewing and thanks for the bit of advice. Glad you like my stories. **

**Blue wolf angel spirit: Hey thanks for reviewing. The carnage and fights in this story are all dedicated to you. Happy reading and Thanks for reviewing. **

**Thanks to these reviewers as well. **

**PoretixFan.**

**Heartseeker in tears.**

**Taipan. **

**And others that read my story. **

**And my editor, AI MANGA ANGEL. This Whole Story is Dedicated to her. **

**Anyway this is the last chapter and thus the end of the story. What will happen? Will Cyclonis get her prize? Will Piper find out who Robin is? I better stop talking now and get on with the story.**

**HAPPY READING!**

* * *

Chapter Four: Realise

Everyone stared at the Cyclonians. The ones that didn't know how to fight backed themselves against the walls and stared at Master Cyclonis. Piper stayed in middle between Master Cyclonis and the Terra Stone, Robin was next to her, Starling with disgust and hatred. Starling was taking off her mask and most of the Sky Knights and their fellow Sky Squadron members was taking of theirs and bringing out their own weapons. Piper bent down and got her Crystal Staff, inserting a crystal in one end and one in the other. Next to her, Robin brought out his weapon and Piper didn't know what it was until, he activated them. Piper's eyes widened under her mask. Robin was holding two twin daggers that were glowing with a bright, rich colour. Blue twin Daggers? When they activated it seemed to be a cue for everyone else. All around the Ballroom, weapons were being powered up and ready for the battle that was soon to come, with Piper and Robin in front of them, each waiting for the first to move.

Master Cyclonis looked at the warriors in front of her, Nut an evil bored look was on her face.

"Step aside all of you and you will not be harmed," she called.

"We're not stepping aside, while you take this crystal," Piper called, her voice ringing out against the stone walls.

Recognising the voice Master Cyclonis's face changed from bored to hatred in a few seconds.

"And who are you to contradict me?" asked Master Cyclonis.

Piper pulled off her mask. Some people jostled to get a better view but there was no mistaking Piper of the Storm Hawks.

"Hello again, _Lark_," Piper said

Robin got into a fighting stance, eyeing Master Cyclonis and Dark Ace with loathing.

Master Cyclonis looked at the group in front of her, with a bored expression on her face, considering them nothing more then fly's at her power, but she raised her hand and did a little flick with her finger. This must have been a signal because the Talons behind her attacked.

Starling and the rest of the group ran forwards and crashed with the Talons. Robin raced through the throng and ran to intercept Dark Ace, pulling six talons down on the way. Dark Ace saw him and their swords crashed together, emitting red and blue sparks. Piper had raced through the crowd, her dressed hitched up, and her hair flying about her. She pulled down a couple of Talons but her main focus was Master Cyclonis, who was looking at her nails, instead of the fight. Piper launched herself and her and Master Cyclonis had to bring her crystal Staff up to intercept Pipers.

The two seemed to be fight in the middle of the ballroom with Robin and Dark Ace were fighting one side while Starling and the rest of the Squadrons pushed the talons back.

Dark Ace and Robin clashed swords together again and again. Dark Ace thrust the sword forward but Robin ducked just in time and the sword went over his head, taking off half of his red feather. Robin saw an opening and kicked the Dark Ace in the chest sending him skidding to a place a couple meters away. Robin lunged at Dark Ace and, Dar Ace just managed to block his attack. Dark Ace slashed his sword at Robin but he jumped at cleared the sizzling blade by millimetres. While doing this Dark Ace saw an opening and kicked Robin In the back. Robin sailed through the air, and hit the opposite marble wall; creating a crack that ran all the way up the wall and across the roof and dislodging a chandelier making it crash on top of him. Dust and rubble fell from the ceiling and Piper shielded herself with her hands. She looked at the rubble that was the only indication were Robin was.

"ROBIN!" Piper yelled but her attention went to Dark Ace who was advancing to Piper's left while Master Cyclonis Advanced to Piper's right.

"It's over," Master Cyclonis said as Dark Ace laughed and stepped forward.

"No One to save you now," Dark Ace hissed.

Suddenly there was a flash of red fabric as somebody ruby tackled the Dark Ace into the opposite wall. Piper got a glimpse as Robin tackled Dark Ace.

Dark Ace toppled into the wall and coughed as the dust swirled around him. He shook his head to clear the stars he was seeing and looked up at the person who had talked him. Dark Ace's eyes widen in shock. The person who had tackled him was looking at him with his crystal daggers posed, his costume in tatters and a grin on his face.

"Hello, dark Ace," Aerrow said, his eyes shining with adrenaline and hatred.

Piper and Master Cyclonis were fighting in a one-on-one combat. They had both lost sight of Robin and Dark Ace when Robin tackled Dark Ace into the wall.

Master Cyclonis was getting a tiny bit worried but kept her cool. Piper was trying to find an opening to hit Master Cyclonis, but none came.

"You and Your little pathetic army can't fight forever. Just stand aside Piper and I promise you that you will not get hurt," Cyclonis snarled.

"Do you really think I will do that, Cyclonis?" Piper yelled as she ducked a blast from Cyclonis's crystal staff.

"Well you can't fight forever, Piper. And I refuse to leave without it," Master Cyclonis snarled and forced her staff down only to have it blocked by Piper's Staff.

Piper's eyes turned to slits as she eyed Cyclonis with hatred. Suddenly Dark Ace flew through the gap between them and crash into the wall near them, spraying everyone with dust. Then Through the gap, following Dark Ace was Aerrow. Piper's eyes widened in shock and seeing her face Aerrow said;

"Tell you Later," as he ran and clashed his daggers on Dark ace's Sword.

Piper and Master Cyclonis looked at each other for a second before Piper, coming out of her daze, pounced on Master Cyclonis with a new found strength. Aerrow was here, Another Storm Hawk was in the battle, and she was so glad it was him. Master Cyclonis twirled her staff and blasted Piper with a crystal shot. Piper was knocked to the wall were Dark ace had crashed and her staff was knocked out of her hand. Piper looked up and Cyclonis with loathing and a little fear. Master Cyclonis stared at her with a sneer on her face.

"Well Piper looks like I will be leaving with the crystal after all. And a new found freedom with the knowledge the Storm Hawks won't have a navigator. It was nice knowing you Piper and Don't worry, when I get back with the terra Stone to Cyclonia, I will weep for you Piper, Because I finally have you out of my hair," Master Cyclonis said smiling.

Piper gulped as she looked at the glowing crystal at the end of Master Cyclonis's Staff.

"Good Bye, Piper," Cyclonis said as she lifted her staff, getting ready to deliver the death blow.

Suddenly Aerrow came out of nowhere and pulled Master Cyclonis to the ground, sending her killing blast upwards and destroying a chandelier. Master Cyclonis got off the floor and started attacking Aerrow. Aerrow blocked every attack as Piper got her crystal staff and pick herself off the floor. Piper noticed that Aerrow was protecting her with every blow. Dark Ace had come into the mis by then and was sneaking up on Aerrow behind his back.

"AERROW, BEHIND YOU!" Piper Yelled as Dark Ace lunched at Aerrow's back.

Aerrow turned round and blocked Dark Ace, mid-blow. Piper saw Master Cyclonis pounced but Piper lunched herself at her, blocking the attack that was meant for Aerrow. Aerrow and Piper were back to back, deflecting blows from both Dark Ace and Master Cyclonis. Piper hit Master Cyclonis with a frost crystal. Cyclonis blocked the ice power, but the force knocked her flying. At the same time Aerrow had blasted Dark Ace with the Lightning Claw and he landed where Master Cyclonis was standing.

But Suddenly Piper and Aerrow noticed where they had landed, right next to the stage where the Terra Stone flouted. Cyclonis, noticed this and flew to the glass case, smashing the glass and with a smile on her lips, grabbed the Terra Stone and held it her Hands.

"At Last," Master Cyclonis said as the Terra Stone caught the light and seemed to have caught everyone's eyes.

Piper and Aerrow ran forward to try and stop her, but were knocked aside, by Dark Ace's blow. Piper and Aerrow flew and skidded to a rest in the middle of the ball room. They were able to see Master Cyclonis, a smile on her face, disappearing into the darkness.

The Ballroom was in silence. Out of shock, everyone couldn't speak. Aerrow's face was filled with hatred, disappointment and guilt. Piper looked at the ball room and smashed windows. Then an angry voice broke all the silence.

"Piper, we lost it," Aerrow angrily said as he looked at the shattered glass case.

"I know," moaned Piper as she looked at the case.

"You know what she's going to do know don't you?" Aerrow asked. 'She's going to make her terra stronger, maybe even make another Cyclonia."

Aerrow kicked a small pierce of Marble with his shoe and it bounced off a wall and smashed a window.

"Aerrow, calm down before you take out every window here," Piper warned.

"Sorry," Aerrow replied.

They both looked at the carnage around the walls and the guests and Sky squadrons getting to their feet. Some people had grazes and cuts and bruises from the battle and a couple of knocked out Talons were lying around the exit. Aerrow looked at Piper. Her dress was ripped up the side to her thigh and it was covered in dust and a few burn marks, she had a lot of bruises and a cut on her arm that was bleeding.

"Piper your hurt," Aerrow said indicating to the cut.

"Oh don't worry I can fix it back on the Condor-,"Piper stopped talking as Aerrow yanked off his red and black cape and tor it to shreds, and with a length of cloth bounded Piper's arm.

"Thanks," Piper replied, blushing.

"Storm Hawks!" said a voice from behind them.

Piper and Aerrow looked around and saw the Grand minister walking slowly to them.

"You are the Storm Hawks correct," The Grand minister asked.

"Yes," Aerrow replied.

"Storm Hawks, we have been watching you throughout the fight. And we must say we are impressed on how you protected the Terra Stone with your lives. For this we are thankful," The grand minister said.

"We are sorry that the Terra stone was lost. A great treasure like that will be tough to replace," Aerrow replied.

"Yes the Stone was lost, but not the Real Terra Stone," The minister said, smiling.

"What?" asked Piper and Aerrow at the same time.

The minister chuckled at their faces and singled to a servant. The servant stepped forward. In his hands was a box that was made of a rich polished wood, and had the emblem of Terra Masquerade on the front. The grand Minister opened the casket. Inside laid a small stone that had the same colour scheme as the terra Stone but was embedded in a necklace of gold and silver. Piper gasped at its brilliance, and creativity. Aerrow stared at it, recognising the texture.

"That Terra Stone that the Master took was a fake. This is the real Terra Stone. We took it as an extra precaution, hide the real one and show a fake one. Tonight a second discovery was shone. The Stone that Master Cyclonis took was a Mimicking Leach Crystal, able to keep a form for a small amount of time. When Master Cyclonis puts it in her machine or uses it, it will do something she will not be pleased with," Grand Minister explained with a smile.

"I wonder what is going to happen," Piper mused to herself.

**Meanwhile in Cyclonia:**

The tall crystal machine sat waiting while Master Cyclonis stepped forward with the Crystal in her hands. Her hood showing her face and her eyes filled with excitement. What great things she can do with this treasure. The machine snapped to attention as a mechanical arm reach down and took the Crystal from Master Cyclonis, Inserting it into a special nook where crystals are placed. The crystal shone with brilliance like no other. Dark Ace stood behind Master Cyclonis as the throne room got flooded with light.

"This is it Dark Ace. The time has finally come. We can make a new, better and greater Cyclonia. Destroy Terra's, with a twist of a dial and heal our own terra with this power. This Dark Ace is the day Cyclonia wins the war and takes over Atmos," Master Cyclonis said as the crystal started to smock and the Crystal machine started to activate.

Suddenly there was a click and a sudden explosion as the crystal exploded in the machine. A sonic wave seemed to emit itself blowing Dust and dirt into their faces. The roof creaked and groaned and a section of the wall collapsed, showing the red sky of Cyclonia. When the dust cleared, Master Cyclonis stared at the heap of metal that was her beloved crystal machine.

"NO!" Cyclonis screamed as she stared at the heap. There in the debris she could see the remains of the Terra Stone. The surface was not a green and blue glossy surface, but a rich purple.

"I've been tricked," shrieked Master Cyclonis in anger and disbelieving. "That's not the Terra Stone; it's a leach crystal, highly explosive when given too much power."

Master Cyclonis screamed in rage and every Talon heard it and quacked in fear.

**Back On Terra Masquerade: **

"Cool," Aerrow said after the grand Minister finished explaining.

"Now I wished I was in Cyclonia to see the look on her face," Piper said, with a gleam in her eyes.

"Yes it was a fake and now she will want revenge but thanks to our crystal experts, we have some things to prevent that, " The minister said, smiling.

"Well now what?" asked Piper.

The Grand minister clapped his hands and the orchestra, who had gotten back to their places, started to play. Servants with brooms cane and the middle of the dance floor was cleared from Marble and dust. Piper saw Harrier bow to Starling and lead her in a slow sweet dance. There was a noise behind her like someone clearing their throat. Piper saw Aerrow looking at her with a little blush in his cheeks.

"Piper would you like to dance with me?" he asked holding out his hand,

Piper looked at him. Him asking that question was like a dream come true and putting in perspective that Aerrow had followed her to the ball and had danced with her all that time.

Piper put her hand in Aerrow's and stood ready to dance with her hand on his shoulder and his on her waist. They both smiled and seeing this as a 'yes' Aerrow slowly danced with Piper in the middle of the floor.

"So," Piper asked after a little while. "Care to explain everything?"

Aerrow looked at her with a thoughtful face and began his story, looking only at her.

"Piper, I really liked the idea of the ball, but Finn being Finn, Chose Tropica. Anyway when you left I was devising a plan and followed you to terra Ball."

Piper was intrigued.

"I didn't see you at the mall at all," Piper said.

"That's because I used a Chroma Crystal to pass unnoticed by you and the girls. I got back to the Condor two hours before you because I found my costume quicker than you, so I was on the Condor and everyone else had no idea I had gone, except Stork who I placed in charge for that time.

Finn and Junko had gone to their rooms after saying goodbye to you. But for the rest of that time, the boys were chanting about Tropica and feeling worried that Tropica would mess up my plan, I had ordered that we will not leave for Tropica until you got back from the ball."

"Which means that you could go to the ball to without anyone seeing you or noticing your absence. I am impressed Aerrow. You thought up a brilliant plan and made sure that it all went smoothly. I am also impressed on how you tricked me into thinking you were Robin. Something told me that I knew you," Piper praised.

Aerrow smiled then continued.

"When you left with Starling I got dressed and followed you. Radarr provided a distraction so I could get out of there. Everyone thought I had gone to bed early. Anyway I owe Radarr something now, but it was worth it."

Piper blushed at his story and laid her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes, with a smile on her lips. He had come with her as another, protected her. Piper could feel Aerrow lay is head on her head as his arms wrapped around her protectively.

"I'm just sorry that Cyclonis came and messed it up," Aerrow said.

"Don't worry. How else could I have found out that Robin was my captain and friend," Piper replied.

They stayed like that in the middle of the dance floor as other couples danced around them. Piper was feeling joy and happiness as she leant on Aerrow. Aerrow was also feeling joy because he had gotten the courage to dance and be with Piper for the whole night.

After a moment Aerrow whispered in Pipers ears the sentence she herself was dying to hear.

"Piper I've know you for a long time and I love everything about you. You smart, beautiful and exciting; in the whole wide Atmos I would do anything to be by your side. I will through myself off the terra for you. Piper I........Love you, oh so much."

Piper's heart sang for joy. She could tell Aerrow was waiting for her reaction. Piper stared into Aerrow's face, seeing all of his feelings in his eyes, and he truly meant it. Piper smiled and leaned and their lips touched. Their kiss was like one of Radarr's Fireworks. The feeling was overwhelming. It felt like water was encasing them in a warm embrace. Piper's hands rustled Aerrow's hair gently at first but then she got a firmer grip. Aerrow's hands were rubbing her back with a gentle touch holding her in his embrace. Each felt on top of the world and through the huge smashed windows, real fireworks split the sky with all colours of the rainbow, but two big cracks indicated the red and blue fireworks that had exploded in the sky. Aerrow and Piper gently eased off and looked into each other's eyes.

Piper smiled and lightly kissed Aerrow again on the lips and rested her head on Aerrow's shoulder while looking out at the Fireworks.

* * *

The night quickly past and soon the dawn was arriving. The Ball had gone all night and guests were sitting or lying in different areas. The only person who was awake was Starling. She had been bashed up by the battle like everyone else and had found a new friend Harrier was sleeping silently next to her. But Starling wasn't looking at him. She was looking at the young couple in the middle of the Dance floor. Piper was leaning up on Aerrow fast asleep as the sun started to creep up on them. Aerrow was standing their supporting his angel in his arms and was gently rocking her like a child in his arms. He himself had not slept a wink but was kept up all night just by Piper's presence. The sun had reached them now and hit Aerrow in the face. Opening his eyes Aerrow stared out on terra Masquerade, bathed in sunlight. He then looked down at the angel in his arms. Even when sleeping, Piper had the air of kindness and pureness. The sun had not wakened her up yet because she was in Aerrow's shadow and Aerrow knew it was time to go. Gracefully Aerrow picked Piper up in his arms and walked to the open doors. Piper stirred a little but only to get into a more computable position. Aerrow saw Starling looking at them and saw her nod with a smile on her face. Aerrow nodded back to the older Sky Knight while taking Piper and heading to his parked skimmer.

The trip back was uneventful but felt glories with Piper in his lap. The Condor came into view and Aerrow touched down slightly and carefully so nit to wake her. When landed Aerrow took Piper and walked to the bridge. When he entered he got a little surprise. The Storm Hawks were lying; fast asleep over pieces of equipment and devices. Stork was asleep over the helm, Finn was sprawled on the couch, Junko was asleep on the floor with his reading glasses on and a book in his lap and Radarr was on the table, sleeping like a cat. When the door swished open and closed, Radarr stirred and looked around. On spotting Aerrow his eyes lit up and he scurried onto Aerrow's shoulder, purring and Hugging Aerrow around the neck.

"Take it easy, radar and be quite of you wake up the guys and Piper,  
Aerrow said.

Radarr looked down at Piper and smiled his toothy smile. Aerrow smiled back at him and answering an un-asked question;

"It was great. But Cyclonis came and ruined it, but I am secretly glad she did," Aerrow said.

Radarr smiled and clang to Aerrow's shoulder as she walked down the halls to Piper's room. Entering her room, Aerrow placed her on her bed and made sure she was computable. Then he sat back and watched her, dreamily. Radarr smiled at his friend and then at Piper. Aerrow got into a computable position and rested his head up against the wall. Sleep was coming and he knew it. Closing his eyes Aerrow whispered a command to Radarr.

"Don't tell the guys yet, Radarr," he said as he slipped into sleep.

Radarr seeing his friend wall into sleep smiled and tiptoed out of the room only his job just got a lot harder.

The sun reached the cold bridge of the Condor warming everything inside and on the outside. Stork was the first to wake. He sat bolt upright and looked out the large, wide windows of the bridge.

"Another day of painful Doom," He muttered as he checked different instruments that surrounded him. After seeing everything in order, Stork looked behind him and saw the rest of the Storm Hawks sleeping. Counting the heads, he knew that Piper was at the ball or in her room and Aerrow had gone to bed for an early night, of a joy ride. Stork shuddered at seeing Junko on the floor and Finn of the couch. Who knew what evil disease was lurking in places. While Stork was thinking of doom and despair, Finn and Junko were waking up. Finn looked out at the tall windows to Atmos then looked at the clock. It was 7:30 in the morning.

"Where is Piper?" Finn asked to the room at large.

"How should I know?" Stork replied. "Does it look like I know everything?"

"Well..... Yes," Finn replied.

Stork gave him a death glare.

Junko was getting him-self off the floor and went to the hanger bay. There was something that he needed to finish but couldn't remember what.

When he came to the hanger, he noticed two things. One, the oil on the floor had spread a bit like someone drove through it and two Aerrow's skimmer was in a different place. Aerrow usually told them if he went for a run, but he had been in his room all this time. Junko, getting a headache with this problem went back to the bridge, and told the others of his find and observations.

"Maybe he went out for a run and didn't tell us," Stork said.

"Or maybe he didn't want to tell us where he was going," Finn said, with a cheeky smile on his face.

"And what do you mean by that?" Stork Asked.

"He could have gone after Piper," Finn replied.

"I don't think so, Finn. Why would Aerrow go with Piper if Piper didn't know he was coming," Stork put in.

"Maybe it was a secret," Finn put in.

"A Secret?" Junko asked.

"Would you like to prove that, Mr I-Am-so-smart," Stork muttered.

"I will. Let's have a sneak peek in Piper's room," Finn replied, standing up.

Stork rolled his eyes but was interested on where Piper was. The Storm Hawks got up and entered the hallway tiptoeing to Piper's room. The rounded the last bend and saw Radarr outside Piper's room. He was looking at the door with a small smile on his face.

Radar turned around and his life got a whole lot harder. The Storm Hawks were looking at him with curiosity. Radarr looked at them with a sickening feeling, like something bad is going to happen.

"Radarr, what are you doing?" Junko asked.

Radarr did a motion that meant 'Nothing'. But Finn wasn't convinced.

"Radarr, you don't look like you are doing nothing. Why were you smiling and looking at Piper's door?" he asked.

Radarr looked around wildly. This was dangers. They were right outside Piper's room. If they found out that Aerrow went with Piper what would Aerrow say?

Finn moved forward to open the lock but Radarr growled and stopped him in his tracks.

"Whoa, take it easy Radarr. What's wrong? All I am doing is seeing if Piper's back," Finn said, holding his hands up in surrender.

Radarr shook his head but Finn moved forward again. Radarr knew he had to get them away so out of thin air, pulled out the firework that he was going to use on the Storm Hawks, prized possetions.

The Storm Hawks were taken aback as the stared at Radarr and The firework, but their faces paled as they saw that the firework was lit. Radarr noticed this a little bit to late, and one thought went through his tiny brain.

"Mummy."

BOOM!!!!!!

The explosion rocked the ship and filled the hallway with fire, sparks and smock. Aerrow and Piper were woken up by the noise and rushed out to see what was happening. When the dust cleared, Aerrow and Piper burst out laughing at the sight of the hallway and the rest of the Storm Hawks, through the dust and dabrey. Radarr was holding the remains of a firework, his fur blasted back to a new look, Finn was shaking and his hair was a dusty, dirty yellow then bright blond, Stork's feet were the only thing that survived the cave in, of the roof and Junko's big eyes were blinking out from a covering of black ash that had covered him.

"Guys, Love the new look you got going," Aerrow gasped as Piper and he leant on each other for support.

Finn glared at them and then went to the closet bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. A girly scream of despair was heard as another wave of laughter broke over the already hysterical couple.

Stork's head popped out from the rubble, shook his head, and looked at the ceiling then at Radarr and screamed.

"MY SHIP! MY BABY! THIS IS YOU FAULT, RADARR, AND I SWEAR THAT I WILL GET BACK AT YOU AND MAKE YOU SUFFER."

"Let me guess, they were trying to get in," Aerrow said after wiping away the tears from his eyes and smiling at Radarr, holding no anger in his expression. Radarr nodded and smiled seeing his friend happy instead of yelling at him.

Junko wiped his face and then smiled at Piper and Aerrow.

"Morning you two. Piper you had a good might?" he asked.

"Oh it was memorable," Piper replied, with a hint of a blush on her face. Aerrow's cheeks also had a hint of a blush on them.

Stork dusted himself off then looked at how Piper and Aerrow were holding each other's hands and a red tinge on their cheeks. Putting two and two together, Stork's eyes widened and he screamed.

"IT'S FINALLY UP ON US. LOVE BUGS HAVE COME ONTO THE CONDOR. I NEED TO QUARENTINE THE WHOLE SHIP AND FIX IT BECAUSE OF THAT DIRANGED MONKEY."

Radarr shot Stork one of his best evil glares and threw a wrench at Stork's head, where he got it from is a mystery.

Finn came back and seeing Aerrow and Piper holding hands he yelled in surprise and joyfulness.

"HA. TOLD YOU. AERROW WENT AFTER PIPER. IT WAS SO OBVIOUS. And it was all thanks to the FINNISTER," He said as he ran to the bridge to use the Radio.

Stork quickly went after him to make sure that he didn't break anything and Junko went to the kitchen after saying he was happy for them. Aerrow and Piper stood with the warm morning sun flooding over them from the caved in rood. Piper looked at Aerrow and Aerrow looked at her.

"Um, Thanks for the evening and thanks for getting me back," Piper said, blushing.

"It was my pleasure, and we should do it again next time," Aerrow replied, leaning in close.

"Next time you go as Aerrow instead of hiding from me," Piper whispered as she closed the gap between them.

Their kiss was soft and passionate and held so much feeling, but was the same as their last kiss. Aerrow hugged Piper and she hugged him as the sun flooded light on them in their kiss.

The End.

**Well Everybody that's it. Masquerade is done and has had a bucket full of reviews. Anyway I have another story in working but I was wondering about putting on another story while my other one stays there for a bit. **

**Here are the choices:**

**Angel Dreams: Tells the story about how Piper and Aerrow met, but Aerrows is an Angel.**

**Honour To Cyclonia: A girl from earth finds herself in Cyclonia, but can't remember how she got there and Why Master Cyclonis has taken an interest to her. **

**Trial by Fire: Some secrets you keep but others are to evil to tell. An Aerrow Fanfic**

**Cat Dreamer: How Aerrow met Piper (Like Angel Dreams but the other way around) **

**Transformed: Something is happening to Piper and Aerrow has glimpsed it. Will he save her before time runs out. **

**Protective chains: Cyclonis has found something to make her stronger, but the Storm Hawks find a way to stop her.**

**When Stalker Chicken gets Jealous: My crack at Humour, Need I say More?**

**Fallen Star: Like Angel Dreams.**

**Open Doors: About Aerrow's life. **

**And so much more. **

**Anyway, Wow that's a lot but I don't know how to do the survey on my profile so this is the next best thing. Some Tells little, others tell all, Pick and choose because I don't know which story to do next so please take your pick. **

**Anyway see you when the next story is up and please look out for it.**

**Thank-you all so much and have a great life. XD**


	5. NOT A CHAPTER

**NOT A CHAPTER.**

**Hi everyone out there. This is **_**SKY DRAGON QUEEN**_** here. I want to ask everyone out there a question. See **_**AI MANGA ANGEL**_** has been asking me if I may write a sequel to 'Masquerade' **

**I am not quite sure what it would be about so I am asking the internet if this story should have a sequel to it. If so please tell me and I'll see what I can come up with. **

**Remember I am open to ideas and I do need help on other stories so please ****HELP!**** XO **


End file.
